


Schlaflos II

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Irgendwie war das ja doch etwas ungewohnt, dass Boerne jetzt gar nicht in seinen Armen lag. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlaflos II

„Bist du immer noch sauer?“, fragte Boerne, nachdem er sich zu Thiel ins Bett gelegt hatte.  
„Ja, ein bisschen schon.“  
Boerne hatte sich mal wieder in einen Fall mit reingehängt, obwohl er ihn zuvor einige Male darum gebeten hatte, das sein zu lassen. Den Ärger von der Klemm hatte dann später hauptsächlich er abbekommen.  
„Es tut mir leid, Frank.“  
„Ich weiß.”  
Boerne hatte sich inzwischen schon mehrmals bei ihm entschuldigt, aber eine Restwut spürte er immer noch. 

Boerne wollte an ihn ran rücken. Normalerweise kuschelten sie vor dem Schlafen immer noch ausgiebig miteinander, bis sie dann irgendwann auch aneinander gekuschelt einschliefen.  
„Nö, Boerne, heute nicht.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Nach diesem Tag ist mir nun echt nicht nach Kuscheln zumute.“ Nein, jetzt war er wirklich nicht in der Stimmung dazu, die Wut war dann doch noch etwas zu groß.  
„Morgen wieder.“  
„Okay“, murmelte Boerne, der wohl einsah, dass eine Diskussion darüber nichts bringen würde.  
„Ist denn wenigstens noch ein kleiner Gute-Nacht-Kuss drin?“  
„Ja.“  
Boerne beugte sich zu ihm rüber, und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Gute Nacht, Frank.“  
„Gute Nacht.“

Jeder lag nun auf seiner Betthälfte, und Thiel schloss die Augen. Irgendwie war das ja doch etwas ungewohnt, dass Boerne jetzt gar nicht in seinen Armen lag. Ein wenig fehlte ihm das schon. Na ja, morgen dann ja wieder. Es war ein langer, anstrengender Tag gewesen, und er wollte jetzt nur noch schlafen. Aber er konnte nicht. Ohne Boerne im Arm konnte er einfach nicht richtig abschalten. Er fing an, sich von einer Seite auf die andere zu wälzen. Irgendwann warf er mal einen Blick auf seinen Wecker. Na toll, schon nach Mitternacht. Er seufzte leise.

„Frank?“  
„Habe ich dich jetzt etwa geweckt? Das wollte ich nicht.“  
„Nein, ich bin noch wach.”  
Also konnte auch Boerne ganz offensichtlich nicht einschlafen. Vielleicht ja aus dem gleichen Grund, wie er selbst.  
Na ja, da half jetzt wohl nur eins ... Seine Wut war inzwischen sowieso beinahe komplett verraucht. 

Thiel öffnete seine Arme. „Komm her.“  
„Ich denke, wir kuscheln erst morgen wieder?“ Boerne zog ein wenig die linke Augenbraue hoch.  
„Na ja, das war doch gestern, als ich das gesagt habe. Also.“  
„Gestern?“  
„Ja.“ Thiel grinste. „Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht.“  
Boernes Mundwinkel zogen sich nun ebenfalls nach oben. „Na dann ...“  
„Das heißt aber nicht, dass meine Wut nun ganz weg ist.” Er öffnete seine Arme noch etwas weiter. „Und jetzt komm schon her.“  
Boerne rückte zu ihm rüber, und er schloss ihn in seine Arme. Er ließ die rechte Hand unter Boernes Pyjamaoberteil gleiten und streichelte ihn ein wenig am Rücken.  


„Gute Nacht, Frank.“  
„Gute Nacht.“ Er gab Boerne einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er ihn noch ein wenig stärker an sich zog.

Zwei Minuten später schlief Thiel ein.


End file.
